


Someone To Stand Beside You Always

by Shaybear203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybear203/pseuds/Shaybear203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is not about the boy who lived but rather the Twins-Who-Lived. This is about Hadrian and Alexander Potter and how no matter what they will always stand by on another. Experience their growth, their education, and their love life. Watch as the slowly change the Wizarding World forever. Dumbledore bashing! Evil Dumbledore! Neutral Harry! Multiple Pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

***No P.O.V***

On July 31, 1980 Lily and James Potter gave birth to two twin boys. The first boy was a sturdy 8 pounds and was given the name Hadrian James Potter. He had a tuft of midnight black hair and when he opened his eyes they were the color of the killing curse, a very bright green.

Ten minutes later the second twin came, weighing 5 and half pounds. He was weak but still manage to open his eyes and let out a cry. This twin was given the name Alexander Nova Potter. He looked just like his brother. He had the same midnight black hair and the same facial structure but the one thing that he had that was different than Hadrian was his eyes. Alexander eyes was more of a blue-green color than Hadrian's.

That day Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were named Hadrian and Alexander's godfathers. But the happiness they all felt was soon destroyed when the prophecy came out. Dumbledore sent them into hiding and they lost contact with everyone except one man. Peter Pettigrew who Dumbledore told them to name their secret keeper.

But you see there was a reason Peter's animagus was rat. He snitched! He told the Dark Lord where the Potters were because he was a coward. A man who hides behind the most powerful wizard.

The Dark Lord only hearing half of the prophecy went frantic and finally decided to kill them, the twins. On October 31, 1981 Lord Voldemort apparated to the Potter's house and slowly made his way to the twins. First killing their father, James, who tried his hardest to protect his family. Then when he reached the twins room he stopped and gave an ultimatum to Lily die or live, but of course Lily choose to die for her sons.

Because no matter what love conquers all! She would do anything to save her boys....even die.

So he raised his wand and muttered the curse leaving Lily's body lifeless. He stepped over Lily's body forgetting her. As he looked down at the twins, he stopped for moment. The twins were holding hands and staring up at him with almost...if I dare say....understanding eyes. Then one of twins with the brightest green eyes stood up on his little legs and looked at the Dark Lord with determination. The other twin, who was still sitting, held on to his twin brother's hand while his eyes glazed over as he stared at the man with the wand.

The Dark Lord snorted. 'Gryffindors, so foolishly brave,' he thought. Then he raised his wand and murmured the two words that would destroy, not the twin boys in the crib staring unblinkingly at him, but himself, the Dark Lord. "Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light filled the room and when the light faded only the twins boys were left, cuddled together because they had no one else but themselves.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Waking up with his twin in the cupboard under the stairs always ruined his day. Harry sat up and watched his brother sleep peacefully on their shared bed. Him and his brother looked exactly alike. Both with shoulder length, midnight black hair and if you looked closely enough lightning bolt scars on their foreheads. The only thing that distinguishes them is their eyes. Harry eyes are sharp, able to pin people in place with his gaze, whereas Alex blue-green eyes were constantly out of focus as if he was seeing things others could not but don't let that fool you for both of them were really powerful.

Harry never liked this place. He hated staying with his aunt and uncle. There was no love exchanged between them just hate. Harry tries to believe in his brother when he says that some day soon they'll leave this place.

'But maybe we were placed here for a reason,' Harry thought. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

Opening the cupboard door he stuck his head out only to be pushed back in when Vernon came barging to the front door.

From inside the cupboard Harry sat trying to listen to the conversation happening at the front door only to hear murmurs floating in every now and then.

Harry was startled when Alex sat up and said, "Snape," before his eyes glazed over. Harry heard people shouting before the cupboard door opened revealing a tall, thin man dressed all in black. He had pale skin, a large, hooked nose, and dark, black eyes that seemed to penetrate your soul.

Harry slowly crawled out of the cupboard and stood before the man and said, "Good evening. You must be Mr. Snape. My name is Hadrian Potter and this here is my brother Alexander."

Snape was taken back at the greeting although he didn't let it show on his face. "How did you know my name?" Snape asked.

"My brother knows many things. Your name is one of them," Harry said piercing Snape with his gaze, as if dissecting him bit by bit.

"We'll Mr. Potter, I am here to take you school shopping," Snape said with a sneer.

"Why?" Alex asked, getting out of the cupboard.

"What my brother meant is why would we need to go school shopping?" Hadrian asked receiving a glare from Alex.

"Did you not get your letter?" Snake questioned.

"No sir we never received a letter," Alex said.

"Well then," Snape said turning towards the front door. "Looks like I have explaining to do." Snape sneered walking out the door with the twins boys walking slowly behind him. Snape led the way to the end of Privet Drive before he grabbed a hold if each boy and told them to hold on as he apparated them away.

Once they landing, Harry asked, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Snape said leading them into the Leaky Cauldron. The twins looked around the pub as Snape took them to an isolated table. "Sit and listen because I'm only gonna say this once. You two are wizards...and yes they do exist," Snape said with a sneer. "You two were accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is a school in England that teaches magic. Your mom was a witch and your father was a wizard that's how the two of you are wizards. Now any questions?"

Hadrian looked at Snape as if contemplating something before looking towards his brother. "Sir," Alex began. "We don't have any questions about magic."

"And why not?"

"Because we can do things that others can't and only one thing explains that," Hadrian said with a smirk. "But don't think that us believing you makes us naive sir."

Snape looked at James and Lily's sons, 'They don’t act like foolish gryffindors....I wonder?' Snape thought to himself.

"But sir I have a question that is not related to magic," Alex said, his soft voice barely floating over to Snape.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Snape asked quirking an eyebrow.

"May we have something to eat sir?" Alex asked, his blue-green eyes focusing sharply on Snape for a few moments.

Snape taken back by his stare, when his eyes were usually out of focus, said, "And why should I buy you something to eat? I was sent to help you get your school supplies not buy you something to eat."

Alex stood up and walked around the table and stood beside Snape. "Allow me to show you why sir," Alex said as he reached for Snapes rather large hand compared to his. Snape glanced at Harry who was smirking at them before looking back at Alex.

Alex had picked up his pointer finger and said, "Do you have a spell to keep people from noticing us?"

Snape nodded his head and applied the spell wandlessly, which Harry took a note of. Alex placed Snape's pointer finger to his temple, slipping both of them into his memories.

*Memories 1*

Alex and Harry were in the kitchen cooking. Alex was humming some muggle tune and Harry was smiling as he stirred the spoon in the pot.

"Who is making that noisy humming boy," Vernon said as he waddle into the kitchen. Alex stopped immediately and Harry walked to stand in front of him.

"No one Uncle," Harry said looking around the kitchen for an escape.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Vernon snarled, spit flying everywhere from his mouth.

Both Harry and Alex flinched. "It was me," Alex said stepping around Harry who hissed his name.

Vernon grabbed Alex and flung him across the room. As he stalked towards Alex he took off his belt and said, "Dudley come and play!" His whale of son waddled into the room and grabbed Harry, who was trying to get to Alex.

"Now it's time for you to be punished boy," Vernon snarled as he began to beat Alex until he was unconscious while Harry watched on screaming.

*Memory 2*

Alex woke up to familiar darkness, as he gasps for breath. "Don't move," he hears Harry say to his right. "Your injured and you haven't healed yet."

"What happened after I passed out," Alex gasped out trying not to move as much as possible.

"We were banned to the cupboard for a week without food or the ability to use the washroom.”

"Okay," Alex gasped, 'After all we've had much worse.'

End of Memory

Alex released them from the memory to see Snape staring at him, with a sadness he had never seen before in someone's eyes. Alex reached out his small hands and touched Snapes cheek, saying, "You care."

Snape quickly got his emotions under control before scowling. "And why would I not care?" Alex dropped his hand, which made Snape follow it with his eyes. 'I suddenly feel colder now,' Snape thought.

"Usually people don't care," Harry said drawing both of their attention. "Usually they don't see our pain or they see it and pretend not to notice."

"Well I would never ignore something like, no matter who you are," Snape said.

"Why?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That's personal Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"You had a similar childhood," Alex said his eyes glossy as he stared at Snape.

"How-" Snape said shocked.

"I'm surprised you already don't know the answer to that sir," Harry said.

Snape snapped himself out if his shock to respond, "You're a seer."Alex nodded his head as a response. "Well I think lunch is in order." Both Alex and Harry smiled at that. "But you have to tell me what those muggles do to you."

"What's a muggle?" Alex asked tipping his head to the side. 'He looks adorable like that,' Snape thought. 'Oh geez I'm beginning to sound like a Hufflepuff.'

"A non magical being," Snape answered.

"You have a deal, as long as you tell us about Hogwarts and the classes we can take," Harry said.

"And call us by our first names Mr. Snape," Alex sitting beside Snape who had forgotten how close he was.

"Deal," Snape said, "And you are allowed to call me by my first name as well."

"What is your first name?" Harry asked.

"His name is Severus," Alex answered for Snape. Severus stared at Alex for a moment before shaking his head.

"Crazy isn't it?" Harry asked with a knowing look.

"Very," Severus drawled before taken down the spell that kept them from being noticed and motioned Tom over. "Now let's order."

 


	3. Gringotts and Loyalty

**Chapter 2**

**Gringotts and Loyalty**

After they got their food, Harry told Snape all about how they were treated by the Dursleys and Severus shared with them what Hogwarts was about.

"Thanks Tom," Severus said as Tom, the innkeeper, took away their empty plates."Okay I think it's time to go shopping now."

"Okay," Harry said as he and Alex stood up and followed after Severus. Severus lead them out of the Leaky Cauldron to a brick wall, where he took out his wand and tapped the bricks. When he was done the brick wall shook for a moment before opening up and presenting them with a street filled with shops and people.

Severus smirked at them as they stared at the street in awe. "Come on first stop, Gringotts," Severus said leading them through the streets.

When they reached Gringotts they entered through the doors, only to come in contact with a second set of silver doors. Beside the doors, was a sign that both Harry and Alex noticed.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Both boys took note of that as they followed Severus inside the building. They were met with the sight of a marble hall that had goblins sitting behind a long counter. Severus stepped up to the first goblin he saw and greeted him, “Good morning. We have come to take some money out of the Potter’s vault.”

“Key, please,” the goblin said holding out a hand that had long, thin fingers on it. Severus handed the goblin two set of keys, which the goblin examined carefully before handing it back over. “Everything seems to be in order, Griphook will take you to the vaults. Griphook!” Griphook came up to them and took a bow, both Harry and Severus just considered him another goblin amongst the goblins, but Alex saw the smaller frame of Griphook, the younger face. Alex smiled as he saw a glimpse of Griphook’s past.

So when Griphook walked up to them and bowed, Alex inclined his head to him and said, “Fortius quo fidelius(Strength through loyalty). Sic spondeo futurum fide vestra ad vos ostendens Gringotts (So I pledge my loyalty to you and Gringotts by showing you the future).” Severus stared at Alex in shock as he held out his hand. Griphook looked at the hand for a moment before putting his hand into Alex’s. Alex smiled a bright smile at Griphook before his eyes glazed over.

***Vision starts***

Griphook was called into his father’s office. As soon as he sat down he could feel his father’s eyes on him. “I called you in here for a reason son,” his father said. Griphook stayed quiet as his father’s eyes bored holes in his face. “I’m promoting you son. Here’s the vaults you’re in charge of. Good luck son.”

***Vision ends***

Alex pulled them out of the vision, to see a big toothy grin on Griphook’s face. “Follow me fy tywysog(my prince).” Alex smiled and followed after Griphook with a shocked Severus and Harry. They were lead into a narrow, stone hallway down to a small cart that they all piled into.

Harry whispered to Severus, while Alex and Griphook chatted away as the cart sped down the railway. “Do goblins usually act like that?”

“No, not that I’ve ever seen,” Severus said back. After a while the cart stopped in front of a door. They all got out and watched as Griphook put his hand up to the door causing it to make a creaking noise as it opened, revealing to them a room filled to the top with gold, silver, and bronze coins. Griphook gave both Alex and Harry a bag to fill.

“Severus what are these called?” Alex asked as he filled his bag with coins.

“The gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts. Seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle,” Severus answered without a thought as he looked around the vault.

“Thanks Sev,” Alex said with a smile as he walked past a shocked Severus with a smile.

“Do we have to pay this back, Severus?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

“No. This all belongs to you,” Severus said as they piled up into the cart again. As they sped along, Severus glanced at Alex. ‘No ones ever called me Sev, besides Lucius or Lily.’ They continued on for a little while longer before they stopped again. Griphook did the same thing he did last time to this door. As Harry and Alex waited outside the vault with Griphook as Severus went in to get his own money.

Alex was looking around the railway with Harry when all of a sudden Alex fell back into Harry’s arms. “Severus,” Harry screamed as he caught Alex before he hit the ground.

Severus came running with Griphook towards them. When Severus kneeled in front of them, Alex shot up, scaring the three of them, and began speaking.

_Beware!_

_Beware the man that says he is who he is not!_

_For he no longer thrives in the light but in the dark._

_Beware!_

_Beware his deception._

_For he shall try to deceive his undoer._

_To remain amongst the living._

Alex slumped back into Harry’s arms unconscious. “What do we do Severus? He has never done this before” Harry asked starting to panic.

“It’s gonna be okay, Harry,” Severus said as he picked up Alex and carried him to the cart. Harry climbed in after him, not once taking his eyes off of Alex. Griphook sped them back to the entrance. As soon as they stopped, Severus quickly stepped out with Harry following behind him and exited the bank. He grabbed Harry and apparated them to Lucius’s manor. Severus barged into the entrance hall knocking a house elf out the way. Entering Lucius’s study, he sat Alex down on the sofa and looked to a shocked Lucius

“I need your help,” Severus said.


	4. Prophecies, New Friends, and Soul Mates?

**Chapter 3**

**Prophecies, New Friends, and Soul Mates**

"I need your help," Severus said.

"What's going on Severus?" Lucius asked looking at the young boy on the sofa.

"This is Alex Potter and his brother Harry," Severus answered, pointing to each of the them. Harry sat beside his brother holding his hand.

"What happened to him?"

"He gave a prophecy a few moments ago and then fell unconscious,"Severus said starting to pace the length of the room. "I have my suspicion on who the prophecy is about but I need your help to prove my theory."

"What do you need me to do?" Lucius asked.

Before Severus could respond, Alex stirred. Severus shot forward and helped Alex into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me what you remember," Severus stated.

"Harry and I were walking around outside your vault. Did I fall asleep or something?" Alex asked looking back and forth between Severus and Harry.

"You really don't remember?" Harry asked.

"Remember what?" Alex asked rubbing his temples.

"Alex, before I answer that, I would like to introduce you to my friend-"

"Lucius Malfoy," Alex said looking up at Severus with hazy eyes.

"How-"Lucius said.

"He is a seer," Harry said with a smirk.

"He also has reader abilities I think," Severus said. "He knows things that I've never told him." Alex shrugged at the accusation in the statement.

"Well then Mr. Potter-" Lucius began.

"Alex, sir," Alex said cutting Lucius off and fixing him with a strong stare.

"Well then, call me Lucius," he said with a dip of his head. "Now, Alex, what can you tell me about myself?"

Alex looked at Lucius for a moment before his eyes went hazy again. "Lucius Malfoy...you have a son named Draco who is like a miniature version of you and you divorced your wife after Draco’s fifth birthday because she cheated on you. You are very wealthy and take great pride in your position in society. You can be very kind yet cruel to those you don't consider worth your time. Shall I continue?"

"Please do," Lucius said with a smirk.

"You are very powerful in the Dark Arts and a good duelist. You are also capable of using the Unforgivables," Alex said. Harry mouthed the word Unforgivables to himself wondering what they were before vowing to learn everything he could about them or at least get Alex to tell him.

"You own an enchanted cane that can block spells thrown at you and also contains your wand inside. Interesting fact," Alex said with a smile. "Lucius is Latin meaning bright or intelligent. It is also a name related to Lucifer, the Satans first name, which could mean you are bright but can do despicable things." Lucius gave Alex a smirk before nodding his head for him to continue.

"Wait," Harry said, with a frown on his face. "Isn't Lucius a name from a book we read last summer?"

Alex gave a thoughtful look before smiling. "Yes, he was a servant in Julius Caesar."

"A servant had my name," Lucius said with a frown.

"Well if I remember correctly," Severus said sitting beside Alex on the couch. "He was the servant of the man who was the leader of the conspirators who wanted to kill Caesar."

"Was he smart?" Lucius asked.

Alex shrugged, "I don't remember."

Lucius frowned before he said, "Continue."

"Malfoy is derived from a French word meaning bad or unfaithful."

"Yes, sadly," Lucius said.

"Anyways, back on topic you view yourself superior to muggles, muggle borns and half-bloods," Alex said glaring at Lucius. "Are we beneath you Lucius?"

Lucius looked at Alex and the look that he was giving him made him rethink what he normally would say. "....I....."

"I wouldn't answer if I were you," Harry said with a smirk. "You don't want to face Alex's wrath trust me." Lucius eyed the young men across from him before nodding his head.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to tell him Sev," Alex asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes, I need you to go to the ministry and visit-" Severus said.

"The Department of Mysteries and find the Prophecy in the Hall of Prophecy," Lucius said, receiving a scowl from Severus. "You will be going with me as well."

"Of course."

“What’s there?” Alex asked.

“The prophecy you gave,” Severus stated.

“I gave a prophecy?” Alex asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, in Gringotts,” Harry answered. Alex mumbled an okay as his mind filled with thoughts.

"What about us?" Harry asked.

"You'll stay here with my son and his friend," Lucius said snapping his fingers and calling out, "Dobby!" In popped a houseelf, who was obnoxiously loud as he bowed to his master. The twins eyed the little houseelf for a moment before turning their gaze back to Lucius.

"Tell my son and his friend to come to my study," Lucius said.

"Yes master," Dobby said pulling on his ears before popping out of the room. A few moments later a blonde boy with silvery grey eyes walked into the study followed closely behind by a tall dark skinned boy with chocolate colored eyes.

"Draco, Blaise I would like you to meet Harry and Alex Potter," Lucius said.

"Potter," Draco said holding out his hand to Harry to shake.

"Please Malfoy call me Harry," he said shaking Draco’s hand and then turning to look at Blaise.

"Call me Blaise as well."

Alex quietly got up off the sofa and glided towards them. Alex soft whimsical voice said, "Call me Alex." Both Draco and Blaise nodded their heads at them.

"Come on lets go to my room," Draco said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him out the room.

Alex stared after them for a moment with a frown on his face before turning to look back at Severus and Lucius. "I think I'll try to find the library."

"No need," Blaise said holding his hand out to Alex who took it. "I shall gladly show you where it is." Blaise and Alex exited the study chatting away about this and that.

The two males left in the room felt a sudden warmth leave their hearts as the two left the room. "You don't think," Lucius began before stopping.

"Impossible," Severus mumbled.

Lucius shook his head as if to clear it before standing and saying, "Well time to visit the Ministry."

****************

Lucius and Severus stalked through the halls of the Ministry towards the Hall of Prophecy. "Do you think it's possible?" Lucius blurted out.

"What is?" Severus said scowling at the people they passed.

"To have multiple soul mates," Lucius said.

"Anything is possible," Severus drawled. "The question is, do you like sharing?"

"You know me Sev, I don't share," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Neither do I," Severus smirked back.

"Should we tell him?" Lucius asked, as they walked into the Prophecy Hall.

"There is a chance he already knows," Severus said with a chuckle. They walked up and down the rows until they found the prophecy that Alex had made that very morning.

Both of their eyebrows rose to their hairlines at the names that were listed on the prophecy. "Well I was right at least," Severus said as he picked up the prophecy and destroyed it.

***************

*Meanwhile in Draco's room*

"So what house do you think you will end up in at Hogwarts?” Draco asked as he led Harry to his room.

“I won’t end up in Hufflepuff because I’m only loyalty to those I consider family,” Harry began with a thoughtful look.

“Well thats good. Hufflepuff’s are weak minded fools,” Draco said, sticking his nose in the air.

Harry looked at him for a moment before saying, “Sometimes weak minded fools are not all they seem Draco. Anyways, I wouldn’t end up in Gryffindor because I’m only brave when it will save me or my brother from trouble.”

Draco blinked a couple of times before asking, “You don’t want to be in Gryffindor even though your parents were in that house.”

“I never knew my parents Draco,” Harry stated as they walked into Draco’s room. “So they won’t determine what house I’ll be in.”

“True,” Draco drawled as he laid back on his bed, Harry following suit.

“I think it comes down to Ravenclaw or Slytherin,” Harry said.

“Those aren’t bad choices,” Draco said.

“What about you?” Harry asked.

“Slytherin of course,” Draco answered without hesitation.

“Of course,” Harry said with a chuckle.

*********************

*Meanwhile in the Library*

“I like you Blaise. I think we could be good friends,” Alex said laying his head down on Blaise’s shoulder.

“Oh really,” Blaise drawled flipping through the book in his lap.

“Yes, you’re quiet yet observant,” Alex said, stopping Blaise’s hand on the book as he read the page. “Very good qualities.”

“Thank you. I like you as well,” Blaise said flipping the page when Alex let go of his hand.

“Oh really,” Alex drawled, mimicking Blaise.

“Yes, you’re sweet, but I get the feeling you could be deadly if you want to be,” Blaise said, causing Alex to chuckle. “You also enjoy the quiet like me.”

Alex reached up and placed his hand on Blaise’s heart and said, “Best friends?”

Blaise mimicked Alex and said, “Best friends.”

Alex chuckled before dropping his hand and asking, “Okay so can you explain the Unforgivables to me?”

Blaise quirked an eyebrow before saying, “Of course, now listen closely…..”


	5. Jealousy and School Shopping

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy and School Shopping**

Severus exited the floo in Lucius’s study, followed closely behind by Lucius. Both men dusted the soot off of their robes as Lucius shouted, “Dobby!”

“Yes master Malfoy sir,” the elf said popping loudly into the room.

“Where are the boys?” Lucius asked, casting a wandless cleaning spell on himself and Severus. He received a small smile from Severus before turning his head to focus back on the houseelf.

“Young master is in his room with master green eyes and master Zaby is in the library with master seer,” Dobby answered pulling his ears.

“Tell Draco and Harry to meet us in the library,” Lucius said, already walking out the door with Severus on his heels. Dobby popped away with a bow.

As the men opened the library door and stepped into the room, they were greeted with the sight of two sleeping boys in an armchair. Blaise and Alex were sitting side by side, hands clasped. Alex had his head on Blaise’s shoulder and Blaise’s head was laying on top of Alex. Severus cleared his throat causing both boys to slowly open their eyes and blink.

Alex raised his head, blinking softly as he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. “Welcome back,” Alex said, turning his hazy eyes on Severus and Lucius. Both men nodded their heads as a response going to sit down.

After a few moments Draco entered the library chatting a mile a minute and pulling Harry, who was chuckling, behind him. “Its good to see you getting along,” Lucius drawled, causing Draco to nod his head before sitting down on a couch. Harry sat gracefully beside him turning his head towards Alex.

‘Did you get the information?’ Harry thought.

‘Yes,’ Alex replied showing Harry the discussion him and Blaise had about the Unforgivables.

Lucius cleared his throat gaining everybody’s attention. “We found out who the prophecy was about, and to say I was shocked would be a lie.”

“Who was it about?” Alex asked leaning his head against Blaise’s shoulder. That action went unmissed by both Lucius and Severus who narrowed their eyes.

“It seems the prophecy is talking about Albus Dumbledore,” Severus said.

“The headmaster?” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Lucius confirmed.

“What did the prophecy say?” Blaise asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“Beware! Beware the man that says he is who he is not! For he no longer thrives in the light but in the dark. Beware! Beware his deception. For he shall try to deceive his undoer. To remain amongst the living,” Alex answered. “How do I know that?” Alex turned his head and hid it in Blaise’s shoulder, causing both Severus and Lucius to growl internally.

“I don’t know,” Severus answered. “I’ve never really talked to a seer about the things they see. Most seers tend to keep to themselves and not share the visions they have.”

“True seers, like you Alex, are very rare as well,” Lucius said.

“Can we talk about something else?” Alex asked raising his head to look at them.

“As you wish,” Severus drawled. “I do believe we still have to go school shopping. If you feel up to it that is?”

“I feel fine, Sev,” Alex said.

“Well if you guys are going shopping we might as well join you since we still have some things to get off of Draco and Blaise’s school list,” Lucius said standing up and stretching.

“Very well, come on children,” Severus said standing as well.

************************

They all exited the floo at the Leaky Cauldron, quickly entering Diagon Alley to not draw attention from the occupants inside the bar. After they entered Diagon Alley, Lucius, Draco, and Blaise went to Gringotts to get money out of their vault, while Severus, Harry, and Alex entered Madam Malkins to get their uniforms.

“Hogwarts dears?” Madam Malkins asked walking up to them.

“Yes ma’am,” Alex replied, smiling sweetly.

“Follow me then dears,” she said leading them to stand on footstools. After taking their measurements, Madam Malkin was pulled to the side by Severus.

“Can you add in everyday clothes as well?” Severus asked.

“Of course but it’ll cost you,” she said.

“Of course put the everyday clothes on my tab,” Severus drawled.

“As you wish,” she said, before walking into the back room.

“Come on,” Severus said leading them out the store. “It’ll take her a while to make your clothes.”

“Where are we off to next Severus?” Harry asked, looking up and down Diagon Alley with large eyes.

“To Flourish and Blotts,” Severus said leading the way.

“What can you buy their?” Alex asked, his usually hazy eyes, focused as they walked down the street.

“Books,” Severus said, holding the door open for them. When they entered the store, Severus noticed how wide Alex eyes had gone.

Harry noticed Alex face too and murmured, “Well he is in heaven right now.” Getting a chuckle from Severus.

“Well we know what house he’ll end up in,” Severus said with a smirk.

“Ravenclaw,” both of them said at the same time.

“Will you guys stop talking about me and help me get the books we’re suppose to have for school?” Alex asked sending them a glare.

“Of course dear brother,” Harry said with a mock bow causing both Severus and Alex to snort. After paying for the books, they left the shop, running into the Malfoys and Blaise.

“What’s left on your list?” Lucius asked, as the boys got into a conversation about Quidditch.

“They still have to go to the Apothecary, Ollivander’s, and Eeylops Owl Emporium,” Severus said.

“Well how about you go to the Apothecary to get the things they will need for potions and I’ll take the boys to Ollivander’s to get their wands,” Lucius suggested.

“Works for me,” Severus said, turning down an alley.

“Don’t take to long in there Severus,” Lucius said with a chuckle only to receive a glare from Severus. “Come on boys its time to visit Ollivander’s.”

“What’s at Ollivander’s Mr. Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“It’s where you get your wand Harry and please call me Lucius,” Lucius answered. Lucius led them to a shop at the end of the alley. It was a small place, almost hidden amongst the other shops. As they entered, a bell rung above their heads. The eleven year olds looked around at all the small boxes lining the walls from the floor to the ceiling.

“Good afternoon,” a voice said, causing them all to jump, except for Alex, who stared at the man that walked in from a row of shelves.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander,” Lucius greeted the man, drawing his attention.

“Lucius Malfoy, elm, 18”, dragon heartstring, correct?” Ollivander asked. Lucius nodded. “I hope it is still in good condition?”

“Yes it is,” Lucius said.

“Now,” Ollivander said turning his eyes to the boys. “Who wants to go first?”

The boys looked at each other for a moment, before Blaise stepped forward and said, “I will.”

Ollivander handed Blaise wand after wand until finally, he felt the rush of magic that bonded one wizard to his wand. “12”, Black Walnut with dragon heartstring.”

“Quite flexible as well, Mr. Ollivander,” Alex said, his eyes hazy as he looked around the store.

“You are correct,” Ollivander said with a smile. “That will be 11 galleons.” Blaise payed the man, before going to stand by Alex again. “Who's next?”

“I am,” Draco said, sauntering up to the counter.

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy,” Ollivander said, as he started handing him wands to try. After a few more tries, Ollivander felt that rush of magic again and knew that wand was a match. “Let’s see, Mr. Malfoy, you are now the owner of a Hawthorn wand, 10” with a unicorn core. This will be 11 galleons as well.” Lucius stepped forward and payed for the wand, but before Ollivander handed it over he stated, “Be careful, young Malfoy, for this wand is very hard to master.” Draco nodded his head, before walking to stand beside his father.

“Sev,” Alex murmured, just as he walked into the shop.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Snape,” Ollivander greeted him with a smile. “I hope your wand is faring well.”

“It is,” Severus said.

“What type of wand do you have Sev?” Draco asked.

“Ebony with dragon heartstring core, 18”,” Severus answered.

“Cool,” Draco said.

Ollivander smiled and asked, “Who’s next?” Alex stepped forward, drawing the man’s attention. “Aw, little seer. You already know what wand, correct?” Alex nodded his head and pointed a finger at an old box hidden in a corner, collecting dust. “I always wondered who would claim this wand.” Ollivander picked up the box and opened it, handing the wand to Alex.

Both Alex and Ollivander felt the rush of magic and at the same time said, “Perfect.”

“Laurel and Silver Lime mix, with a Thestral core, 10 and ¼” long, hard,” Ollivander said.

“How much for the wand, Mr. Ollivander?” Severus asked.

“I’ve been trying to find this wand a home for ages, and since I finally have, you can have it for free,” he said.

Alex smiled up at him and said, “Thank you.” Ollivander nodded in return.

“Father,” Draco said, gaining Lucius’s attention. “I didn’t know wands could have a thestral core.”

“It’s very rare, young Malfoy, but they do exist,” Ollivander said. “Now, last but definitely not least, Harry Potter. You have your mother’s eyes. I’ve had a dream about which wand to give you and I think your brother would agree with me on my choice. I think this wand would suit you quite well.” Ollivander, flicked his wand and a box came soaring at him. He caught it and placed it on the table. Alex took a step forward, when the box was opened and smiled bright.

“I agree with you, Mr. Ollivander,” Alex said.

Ollivander picked up the wand and handed it to Harry. “Holly with Phoenix Feather, 13”, supple.” Harry took the wand and at that moment his magic flared connecting to the wand. “Perfect.”

“How much sir?” Harry asked.

“Seven galleons, Mr. Potter,” Ollivander said.

While Harry paid Ollivander, Alex eyes went hazy and he completely stopped listening to Blaise who was having a conversation with him. “Alex,” Blaise said. “Alex! Uh, Mr. Malfoy, I don’t think Alex can hear me.”

Lucius and Severus went and kneeled before Alex and tried to get his attention but nothing seemed to work. “He is having a vision,” Harry said. “Just give him a moment.”

When Alex eyes cleared, he was met with worried faces all around him. “Did I say a prophecy again?” Alex asked, causing everybody around him to chuckle.

“No, you didn’t,” Severus said.

“What was your vision about Alex?” Harry said.

Alex eyebrows furrowed and he slowly said, “Mr. Ollivander, there is going to be a young boy who is going to argue with his grandmother about getting a wand outside your shop. I think you should help him out because he grandmother is going to make him use his father’s old wand.”

Ollivander smiled, “Will do, little seer.” They all said goodbye to Mr. Ollivander as they left the shop.

**************************

“Where to next?” Harry said.

“The owl emporium of course,” Severus said.

“It’s a pet shop,” Draco said noticing the look Harry had on his face. “We are allowed to bring a pet of our choice along.” Harry nodded his head.

“Do you know what animal you will get?” Alex asked, as they walked toward the shop.

“An owl or a cat,” Blaise answered. “What about you?”

“I’ve always wanted a cat,” Alex stated as they entered the shop.

“Why don’t you all browse until you see an animal that you like,” Severus suggested.

As the eleven year olds walked around the shop examining all the animals, Draco was the first to find one. “Father I want this one,” Draco said, pointing to a grey, tawny owl with bright blue eyes.

Lucius asked the store clerk, “How much for the owl?”

“10 galleons sir,” the man answered.

Lucius payed the man and turned to his son. “What are you going to name him, son?”

“I think I’ll name him….Stormy,” Draco said.

“A lovely name,” Alex said as he continued on pass them. Draco smiled before hurrying over to Harry to help him look.

“I want that one,” Blaise told the store clerk, as he pointed a brown screech owl with amber eyes.

“That’ll be 15 galleons,” the man said handing over the bird.

Blaise payed him before looking at Alex, “I’m going to name him Morpheus.”

Alex smiled, “The roman god of dreams, I like it. I think I found what I want.”

“What do you want?” Severus asked walking up behind him.

“A cat,” Alex said with a smile.

“Which one?” the store clerk asked.

Alex pointed to a black cat that had violet eyes, that seemed to watch Alex and no one else. The store clerk picked him up and handed the cat to Alex. “How much?” Severus asked.

“10 galleons,” he answered. Alex handed over the money, before scratching behind the cats ears causing him to purr.

“What are you going to name him?” Blaise asked.

“Nerastro,” Alex said with a smirk.

“The Italian word for a blackish purple,” Blaise said. Alex nodded.

“Now we just have to wait for Harry to find a pet,” Severus said.

“I already did,” Harry said. He walked up to them carrying a white snowy owl. “I named her Hedwig.”

“She is pretty,” Alex said, petting her.

“Well then since everybody is done, I think its time we pick up Harry and Alex's clothes and then head back to the manor,” Lucius said.

**********************

As soon as they entered Madam Malkins, Severus and Lucius followed Ms. Malkins to the back room, leaving the boys to browse. As they were looking through the racks of clothes, the bell rung signaling a new customer. A young boy with a round face and blonde hair walked in with an elderly lady who ordered him to wait in the front room as she went to talk to Madam Malkins.

“Thats the boy from my vision,” Alex whispered to Harry. Harry looked at the young boy, dissecting him, before going back to his conversation with Draco. Alex walked up to the young boy and stuck out his hand. “I’m Alexander Potter.”

The young boy looked at the hand shyly before accepting it and stuttering out, “I’m N-e-eville. Neville Long-g-b-bottom.”

“Well, its nice to meet you Neville,” Alex said. “Are you going to Hogwarts too?”

“Yes, my grandmother thinks I’ll end up in Gryffindor because of my parents, but I think I’ll be in Hufflepuff,” Neville said warming up to Alex.

“Oh, well I think I’ll be in Ravenclaw, but I hope we can be friends,” Alex said with a soft smile. Neville smiled back. When Severus and Lucius came back out with bags, Alex quickly said goodbye to Neville and exited the shop.


	6. Visions, the Hogwarts Express, and the Sorting Hat

**Chapter 5**

**Visions, the Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat**

As they exited the floo into the study, Harry turned around and faced the two men in the room. "What's going to happen to us now that we have our school supplies?" Harry asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Well-" Severus began.

"You're sending us back aren't you?" Alex asked.

"Of course not," Lucius said. "You will be staying here for the rest of the summer."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Lucius answered. "Dobby!" Dobby popped in and bowed. "Set up two rooms for Harry and Alex please."

"Right away master sir," Dobby said leaving the room with a loud pop.

"Now go have fun," Lucius said, receiving a smile from Alex as the boys left the room.

"How could you tell them that?" Severus asked, once the boys were out of earshot.

"I want to watch over them and give them a chance," Lucius said. "Now don't fret, it's not befitting of you. I will take care of it and make sure that we or someone good gets guardianship of them okay?"

"Uh! Fine," Severus said, spinning around and leaving the room in a twirl of robes.

*******************

The summer passed by in a blur for the boys. All the boys became good friends, sticking together and getting into trouble. The summer was spent in a bliss well...all but the last day.

Lucius was sitting at the dining room table waiting for the boys to wake up from their slumber. He was reading the Daily Prophet to see if they had posted the new guardian of the Potter boys, who was none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

As he skimmed the newspaper, he heard the pitter patter of feet come towards the dining room. Draco, Harry, and Blaise came running into the dining room taking a seat at the table.

“How was your night?”Lucius asked the boys.

“Good,” was the reply as the boys filled their plates with food.

“Where is Alex?” Lucius asked, getting shrugs from the boys.

“Master,” a houseelf said popping into the room.

“Yes,” Lucius said.

“Little seer is frozen in place no matter what we do he won’t move.” Harry shot up out of his seat and fled the room, closely followed by everybody else.

Harry entered the Alex’s bedroom at full sprint, only stopping once he reached the bed. “Alex,” he whispered, not getting a response. Alex was sitting up in bed, with the sheets pooled around his waist. His hair was ruffled and his body looked tense, but what really caused Harry to hesitate was Alex’s eyes. Alex’s normal blue-green eyes were completely white, no iris or pupil in sight.

Lucius bombarded into the room, very unMalfoy like, as he neared the bed. As he reached his hand out to touch Alex, Harry’s hand shot out grabbing his wrist. “Don’t touch him! If you do, you’ll be sucked into the vision with him and trust me, I've never known Alex to have sweet visions,” Harry said.

Lucius turned towards Draco and said, “Go floo, Severus.” Draco stood frozen for a moment looking at Alex before fleeing the room.

“What do we do?” Blaise asked, coming to stand by Harry.

“We wait,” Harry said.

After a few moments, Severus and Draco came rushing in the room. “What’s going on?”

“He’s having a vision,” Harry answered, keeping his eyes trained on Alex.

“How long do these visions normally last?” Severus asked.

“Any length of time,” Harry said, finally turning his worried green eyes on Severus.

Before Severus could answered, Alex let out a heart wrenching scream. Both Severus and Lucius grabbed him as his eyes turned normal again. “It’s okay,” Severus murmured. “You’re safe.”

“Calm down Alex, you’re safe. No one can hurt you,” Lucius said, rubbing circles on Alex’s back.

“Alex, what did you see?” Harry asked.

“A war, brother, a bloody war. I walked over dead corpses on the ground, I could hear men and women screaming in the back ground. In the vision I had stopped by this body to look at it but before I could get a good look at his face, someone had called my name,” Alex said, trying to remember. “It was you, Harry! You looked different much older and you were smiling. You had reached out your hand to me and as I stood up to take it I saw the darkness start to cover the land, destroying the light. And you…..” Alex trailed off with tears in his eyes.

“Let’s not talk about this right now, okay,” Lucius said standing up. Ushering the boys out of the room. “Come on boys, lets wait outside so Severus can give Alex a check up.”

Once it was just the two of them, Alex sat still as Severus ran a diagnostic spell on him.  “Everything seems to be in order,” Severus said. “You just need to relax, after having that vision.” Alex nodded his head in response looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. Severus hesitantly said, “If you need someone to talk to I’m here for you.”

Alex raised his head and Severus was barely able to make out one lonely tear, as it fell down his cheek. “May I see your arm, Severus?” Alex asked. Severus held out his right arm to Alex with a questioning stare. “No Sev, your left arm.” Severus tense before holding out his left arm. Alex pushed up Severus sleeve to look at the Dark Mark on his forearm. Alex slowly and softly placed his petite hand on the mark.

“He is coming back you know,” Alex soft voice said as he raised his head to look into Severus’s eyes. Severus wore a shocked expression at the news.

“What makes you say that?” Severus said.

“I saw him in my vision,” Alex said looking back down at Severus’s arm which was still in his grasps. “But that’s not what shocked me.”

Severus laid his large, callous hand on top of Alex’s causing him to look up. “What did?” Severus asked.

“I’ve read most of the books in the Malfoy’s library, including my school books, and I’ve read all the bad things that he has done. But yet in my vision I saw my brother stand beside him as if in love. His darkness...his power...his magic, swirled around Harry as if it was caressing him and my brother enjoyed it,” Alex said with panic in his voice. “All the books I’ve read said that the Dark Lord didn’t have any emotions, but in that moment I could see clearly the love shared between the two.” Alex stopped speaking and looked down at their hands for a moment. “Then I had a thought, what if my brother and the Dark Lord are soul mates?”

“What would you do if they were?” Severus asked softly.

Alex looked up with a fierce look in his eyes. “I’d stand by him. Always.”

“But what about the war?” Severus asked, which gained a musical chuckle out of Alex.

“Wars are inevitable, Sev. They will happen regardless,” Alex said. “What about you and Lucius? Will you guys stick with me?”

“Of course, we will follow you to the end of the earth,” Severus said pulling Alex into a  hug.

**********************************

Alex spent the rest of the day in bed, with his friends laughing and joking around. Dinner was unusual that day. Lucius had ordered the houseelves to bring the food to Alex’s room. So everybody spent dinner chatting amongst each other about the next day. The boys were excited to be going to Hogwarts and riding the train tomorrow. It wasn’t long before Severus and Lucius were wishing each boy goodnight as they turned off the lights. Leaving the boys to dream of Hogwarts.

**********************************

The next morning everybody was woken up by an houseelf, which helped them get dressed. They all met in the study. “Now does everybody have everything?” Lucius asked as him and Severus looked over the four boys. He received a nod from each of the boys. They all went through the floo, stepping out at King’s Cross Station in front of the Hogwarts Express. As they made their way through the crowd of wizards and witches, the boys started to become nervous.

“Don’t fret boys,” Severus said as they stopped amongst the crowd. “I’ll be there with you.”

“And do not to forget I’m just an owl away,” Lucius said. Lucius gave the boys a squeeze on the shoulder each before they clambered onto the train carrying their trunks and animals with them.

The first empty compartment they came across, became theirs as they helped each other hoist their trunks onto the racks. Once they were done they sat down and chatted, until the train pulled away from the station. The landscapes flew by the window as the train chugged on.

A couple of minutes after the train had pulled away from the station, their compartment door was opened, interrupting their conversation. A round faced boy with blonde hair stood in the doorway. “Excuse me,” he said.

Alex stood up cradling Nerastro to his chest. “Hello, Neville.”

“Hey, Alex,” Neville said shyly.

“How may we help you, Longbottom?” Draco snapped causing Neville to flinch. Harry elbowed him in the side and shushed him.

“I was wo-o-ondering if you have se-e-en a toad,” Neville said stuttering.

“No, but you might want to check the compartment at the end of the hallway. The toad might be in there,” Alex said whimsically. Neville gave a small smile and inclined his head in thanks before closing the compartment door. Alex sat back down and leaned back against Blaise.

“Why do you try to befriend people like Longbottom?” Draco asked harshly, receiving glares from both Harry and Blaise.

“I know things you don’t Draco,” Alex said focusing his eyes on Draco. “The people you least expect to do you harm could end up destroying you. Remember that.”

Before Draco could comment back, Harry slapped his hand across Draco’s mouth. “I trust Alex, Dray, and if he wants to befriend people that me and you probably would never talk to then I say let him.”

Draco looked at Blaise who said, “I’m with Harry on this one Dray.” Draco slumped in the seat and pouted causing everybody else to laugh.

After their laughter ceased, they heard noise out in the hallway and their compartment door opened again showing a smiling woman with a cart full of sweets. “Would you like anything dears?” the lady asked.

The boys quickly jumped up buying different type of sweets off the cart. After the lady left the boys enjoyed the candy and chatted away.

**************************************

Their compartment door opened a third time, putting their conversation on hold. A bushy haired girl entered the compartment and looked at the four boys. “Hello. I’m Hermione Granger.”

The boys looked to Alex to respond, but Alex focused intensely on petting Nerastro. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and said, “Hadrian. Hadrian Potter.”

Hermione grinned and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“May we help you with something?” Blaise asked, not bothering to give a name.

“Oh,” Hermione said with a blush, “I was just trying to meet others who are in my year.”

Draco gave the girl an appraising look before bluntly saying, “Granger, what’s your blood status?”

“Draco,” Alex chastised. Draco shrugged at him.

“I’m a muggleborn,” Hermione answered truthfully.

“Of course,” Draco said, sticking his nose in the air.

“Ignore him,” Blaise said. “Now that you’ve met us, is there anything else you need?”

“Um...I don’t know your name,” Hermione said. “Common courtesy to tell me your name.”

“I’m Alexander Potter,” Alex said, “And they are Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione nodded her head before, exiting the compartment. “I don’t like her,” Draco said.

“You just met her,” Harry said.

“I know and I already don’t like her.”

“Come on,” Blaise said. “We are almost to Hogwarts, we need to change into our uniforms.”

**********************************

As the train pulled into the station, a voice over the intercom told them to leave their luggage and pets on the train and that it would be delivered to their rooms. Alex placed Nerastro into his cage before they all exited the compartment.

Stepping off the train, they saw a giant man screaming, “First years over here.”

Harry led the way over to the man, with the others following behind him. The four of them got a boat together and sailed across the lake, staring up at Hogwarts as it rose up into the sky.

After the boats stopped at shore, all of the first years followed the giant man into the school stopping in the front entrance. After a few moments, a tall witch with a stern face walked out to greet them. “Welcome to Hogwarts,” the woman said. “My name is Professor McGonagall. Now we will enter the Great Hall in an orderly manner and once there, you will stay standing. When I call out your name you will come to me so that I may sort you and once you are sorted you will be allowed to take a sit with the rest of your house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house is special in its own way, so you should take pride in whichever house you end up in. You are able to earn your house points through your own accomplishments, although if you break any rules you will lose your house points. Now follow me.”

Professor McGonagall led the way into the Great Hall, with the first years following nervously behind her. Alex reached out and took Harry’s hand as they walked to stand in front of a stool with a hat on it.

The first years waiting in silence holding their breaths for a few moments, when all of a sudden the hat twitched, forming an opening in the hat that looked like a mouth. The mouth like hole opened wide and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The older years applauded the hat’s song, as it stopped moving. Professor McGonagall pulled a roll of parchment out of her robes and opened it. Picking up the hat, McGonagall said, “Once I call your name, come up here and sit on the stool to be sorted.”

“Hannah Abbott!”

A girl with a pink, chubby face and blonde hair pulled up into pigtails, made her way clumsily up to the stool and took a sit. As McGonagall put the hat on her head, Harry thought to Alex, ‘Status.’

‘Halfblood,’ Alex answered him.

“Hufflepuff,” the hat shouted out after a moment, the Hufflepuff table breaking out in cheers. Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and Hannah went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

“Susan Bones!” A redheaded girl approached the chair nervously.

‘Halfblood,” Alex said, his eyes glazed over.

“Hufflepuff!” Susan hurried over to the table, as the Hufflepuff’s cheered again.

“Terry Boot!” A brown haired boy went up and sat down on the stool.

‘Pureblood,’ Alex said.

Harry studied the boy sitting on the stool before turning to Draco and asking, “What do you know about Boot?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “Not very much. Just that his family lives in Cumbria. Why?”

“Just wondering,” Harry said, facing forward again.

“Ravenclaw!” the hat shouted. The Ravenclaws cheered as Terry went and joined the table.

“Mandy Brocklehurst!”

‘Halfblood.’

“Ravenclaw!”

“Lavender Brown!”

Alex tilted his head before thinking, ‘Pureblood.’ Harry nodded his head, reminding himself to ask Draco about her later.

“Gryffindor!”

“Vincent Crabbe!”

‘Pureblood.’

“Slytherin.”

“Justin Finch-Fletchley!”

‘Muggleborn.’

“Hufflepuff!”

“Seamus Finnigan!”

‘Halfblood.’

“Gryffindor!”

“Hermione Granger!” Hermione hurried to the stool and took a seat. Alex watched her the whole time she sat on the stool.

“Ravenclaw!”

“Gregory Goyle!”

‘Pureblood.’

“Slytherin!”

“Neville Longbottom!” Neville stood frozen, but with an encouraging smile from Alex stumbled his way up to the chair.

‘Pureblood.’

“Hufflepuff!”

“Draco Malfoy!” Draco sauntered up to the stool, in a Malfoy fashion.

Before the hat could be put on his head, the hat yelled out, “Slytherin!”

“Theodore Nott!”

‘Pureblood.’

“Slytherin!” The name calling continued on and on until finally….

“Alexander Potter!” Alex let go of Harry’s hand and slowly made his way to the stool. Sitting down Alex saw the murmur go through the crowd at his name. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, covering his eyes in darkness.

“Finally, one of the Potter twins. I’ve been waiting to sort you for years, little seer. Now let’s see where to put you...your loyal and brave but thats not as strong as your thirst for knowledge. Your cunning, yes, but only when you need to be. Well I think its obvious? Don’t you?”

The hat shouted out loud, “Ravenclaw!” Alex stood up and took the hat off, handing it to the Professor before making his way to the Ravenclaw table, where the students were cheering loudly.

After the had quieted down, Professor McGonagall called out, “Hadrian Potter!”

Harry stood up tall, as he made his way up to the stool, ignoring the comments made around him. As he sat down, Professor McGonagall sat the hat down on his head.

After a few moments the hat spoke, “One Potter is a seer and the other is a snake. Interesting. Very, very Interesting.”

“What do mean I’m a snake?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry about that,” the hat said. “Now, I know just where to put you, little snake.”

“Slytherin!” The whole hall was stunned. Draco started clapping causing the other Slytherins to join in. Harry took a sit beside Draco and smiled at him, which Draco returned.

“Dean Thomas!”

‘Muggleborn.’

“Gryffindor!”

“Ronald Weasley!”

‘Pureblood.’

“Gryffindor!”

“Blaise Zabini!”

“Slytherin!” Harry, Draco, and Alex clapped for Blaise as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Once everybody had quieted down, a white haired man with a long white beard stood, gaining everybody’s attention.

“Welcome to Hogwarts!”

 


	7. Visions, A Blue Rose, and First Day of Class

**Chapter 6**

**Visions, A Blue Rose, and First Day of Class**

All eyes were on Dumbledore as he addressed the school. Harry didn’t really listen to him, instead he watched the students around him. Some listened to the Headmaster, others were whispering and giggling, while some, mainly the Slytherins, choose to cruelly glare at the Headmaster as if they were trying to make him burst into flames. Harry’s eyes skimmed over the teachers table and stopped on a male teacher who was wearing a turban, something about him called to Harry. Harry was elbowed in the side by Draco taking his attention away from the man at the teacher’s table. “What,” Harry hissed.

“We have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes,” Draco said. Harry looked around the Great Hall to notice that all the students were talking and enjoying dinner.

“Sorry,” Harry said, “I was thinking about something.”

Draco gave him a look before asking, “What do you think is in the 3rd corridor?” Harry gave him a confused look.

“You weren’t listening to him speak were you Harry?” Blaise asked. Harry shook his head no. “Professor Dumbles said that the 3rd corridor was out of bounds and that we were forbidden to enter it and the forbidden forest.”

“Well in that case, anything could be there,” Harry said as he began to fill his plate.

“Maybe Alex knows,” Draco suggested.

“Maybe,” Harry said.  

************************************

The rest of dinner went by in a blur for the boys and before they knew it, they were being led down to the dungeons were their dormitory was. The female Slytherin Prefect, Gemma Farley, stopped the group of first years in front of a portrait that had a snake curled up in front of a tree. The snake raised its head at the group and hissed, “Passsword?”

“Did you hear that?” Harry whispered to Draco.

“Yeah, the snake hissed,” Draco said, giving him a look. Harry noticed the look and choose not to comment on it.

“Listen up first years,” Farley began. “This is the entrance to our common room. The password changes every couple of weeks and you will be notified when the password is changed. The current password is puritatem sanguis (blood purity).” The portrait opened and they all piled into the common room. “Now the girls dormitories are to the left, the boys to the right. Three to each room,” Gemma said before dismissing them.

Draco, Harry, and Blaise choose a room near the edge of the hallway. They wished each other goodnight and settled into bed.

******************************

***Meanwhile with the Ravenclaws***

Alex followed behind the Prefect that lead them up a spiral stairway. Once they reached the top, they stopped in front of big oak door that only had a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle in the center. “This is the entrance to our common room. In order to enter you must answer a riddle. If you get it wrong you will have to wait for someone else to come along to answer. The riddle may change at any point in time,” the Prefect said to the first years. The Prefect gently picked up the knocker and let it fall.

The eagle opened its mouth and in a deep voice began to speak, “My limbs may bend to the ground. I cry, yet without a sound. Let me drink of waters deep. And in silence I will weep. What am I?”

“Does anyone know the answer?” the Prefect asked.

“A tree,” Alex said softly, all eyes turned on him as the door swung open.

“Very good,” the Prefect said leading them into the common room. “Now, the boys dormitories are down that hallway and the girls are down there. Choose your room wisely, because that is where you will be sleeping for the rest of your years here at Hogwarts.” The first years took off to find a room, but Alex slowly walked down the hallway past all the rooms that were chosen until he reached the end of the hallway, where he stopped in front of an ebony door.

Alex pushed opened the door, to a find a room covered in blue and bronze. In the middle of the room was a big bed, that was fit for a king and on one side of the bed was a window that stretched from the floor of the room to the ceiling. Outside the room, you could see the forbidden forest. Alex smiled, accepting the room as his. Before he could blink, his trunk and Nerastro’s cage appeared.

‘Well, I like it here,’ Alex thought as he let Nerastro out, who meowed at him before jumping on the bed to watch him put on his pj’s.

A few minutes later, Alex climbed into bed ready to face the world of dreams that awaited him.

*************************************

_‘I will get that deceiving rat, if its the last thing I do!’_

_Leaning against the side of the building, I tried to catch my breath. Slowly, I edged around the building and pointed my wand at the man I have been chasing. “I know what you did, Peter!” I shout, causing him to turned around with an squeak._

_“You don’t understand, I had no choice,” he said, looking around for an escape route._

_“You always have a choice, Peter. What I don’t understand is how can you sentence your own friend to death so easily?”_

_“Me! I didn’t sentence James or Lily to death. Dumbledore did! He told me to tell my Lord where they lived.”_

_My wand hand lowered slowly as I asked, “What do you mean?”_

_“Why do you think I went to the Dark Lord?  Why do you think I told him where the Potter’s lived? Because Dumbledore told me too.”_

_“But why?”_

_“There is a prophecy that no one but Dumbledore knows about. It’s the reason he killed the Potter’s.” My hands began to tremble as dread and fear encompassed my body. “I’m so sorry Sirius.” Peter drew his wand and pointed it at the building behind him. “Bombarda Maxima!”_

_“Peter!” I shouted as the building collapsed behind him. I could hear the screams of the people inside. Peter quickly said a spell and cut his finger off before transforming into a rat and disappearing. Before I could leave, aurors were appearing left and right. One seized my arm, wrenching my wand out of my grasp._

_“Sirius Black, you are under arrest for displaying magic in front of muggles and killing them,” an auror said. I looked at him and laughed. The auror apparated us to the ministry, but instead of leaving me in a holding cell to await a trial. He quickly handed me over to another auror. I felt the feeling of being squeezed through a tube again, before I found myself in Askaban. They handed me clothes and then locked me up in a cell._

_"Enjoy your stay here Black," the man called out as he walked away. I could hear nothing but screams as the seconds ticked by._

_Soon. Too soon. A dementor found me, sucking out my happiness. It left me screaming._

Alex jolted up in bed with a scream. He was drenched in sweat and the sheets were twisted around his legs as if he was in a cocoon. Turning his head to look out the window, Alex saw the first rays of light pierce the sky signaling dawn.

Alex stood up and slowly walked to the window, hoping that the fear he felt would disappear with the warmth from the rising sun.

****************************

The Slytherins left their dormitory together, as one unit. On their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, they passed by many students who either turned away from them in fear, looked on in awe, or, as the Weasley twins did, greeted them with waves and big smiles.

Upon entering the Great Hall they took a sit making sure to keep their mask in place as the other houses slowly trickled in.

Harry was emerged in a conversation with an older year by the name Pucey, when Blaise interrupted them by asking, "Harry, doesn't your brother look paler than usually?"

Harry looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall to find his brother walking in chatting with his fellow Ravenclaws. His skin looked paler and his normally bright eyes looked dull and unfocused. "You're right. I wonder what happened?"

'Alex?' Harry thought.

'Yes?' Alex asked.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. Don't worry about,' Alex thought not meeting Harry's gaze the whole time.

Harry left Alex alone for the rest of breakfast. As Severus handed out their timetables, Harry stopped him and said, "I think Alex saw something last night Professor."

Severus looked up to see Alex trembling as he stood up and left the Great Hall with his peers. "I'll talk to him about it. Don't worry."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said as he stood up to head to class.

***********************************

***Monday Classes***

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins slowly made their way out to the greenhouse. They walked through the dew covered grass, as they chatted about miscellaneous things. Entering the greenhouse, Harry, Draco, and Blaise were greeted by Alex who came over with a smile.

“How are you Alex?” Blaise asked.

“I’m doing good, Blaise,” Alex said leading them to a table full of plants.

Professor Sprout, a plump, little witch entered and began to discuss with them how to take care of the plants in the greenhouse. Herbology went by quick for them and soon they found themselves going back inside the school to their next class.

The three Slytherins departed from Alex as they made their way to Transfiguration. They had managed to find the class without getting lost more than twice.

“Ugh, we have this class with Gryffindor’s,” Draco said as they entered the classroom. Scrunching up his nose he sat down in a seat at the opposite side of the room, away from the Gryffindors.

Harry sat down beside him and said, “What do you have against Gryffindors Draco?”

“The tendencies they have, drive me insane,” Draco said with a sneer.

“You mean the ability to rush into battle without a second thought for themselves,” Blaise offered turning around in his seat to face them.

“Exactly! Where is their self-preservation?” Draco asked.

“If they had any they would be in Slytherin, Draco,” Harry said, coolly.

“Ugh! Even then they would be too noble for my taste,” Draco said, causing both Harry and Blaise to chuckle.

“Of course being noble is beneath you Draco,” Blaise teased, turning back around to face the front when Professor McGonagall entered into the room.

She turned and faced the class with a stern look before opening her mouth and saying, “Transfiguration is one of the most complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts. If I catch anyone messing around in my class, you will leave and not come back. Now, transfiguration is the art of changing the appearance of an object.”

Professor McGonagall lectured the class of the rights and wrongs of transfiguring objects and then when the bell rung gave them an essay to write.

Standing up, Harry and his friends made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. On their way there they ran into Alex who was having a discussion with Neville.

“Neville, I don’t know if I want to be in a relationship yet. I’m only eleven,” Alex said.

“That’s fine but don’t you want to know who sent you the rose?” Neville asked.

Alex shrugged, “If the person wanted me to know they will tell me.”

“What is this about a rose?” Harry asked interrupting their conversations.

Alex looked at him and shrugged. “I had left my bag at a table in the library to go get a book and when I came back there was a rose on it.”

“It was blue too. I had never seen a blue rose before,” Neville said excitedly.

Alex laughed. “Neville, here just cares about a rare plant.”

“Its a genetically engineered flower, that not a lot of people have seen. So yes I’m excited,” Neville said with a blush. Alex laughed again and grabbed Neville’s hand.

“Come on,” Alex said leading him, and the Slytherin trio to the Great Hall for lunch.

*******************************

After lunch, Alex headed again to the library. Entering it, he choose a table in a hidden corner and sat his stuff down, before searching for a book on seers.

‘Seer, seer, seer,’ Alex thought as he walked up and down the rows.

All of a sudden a book fell down and landed on the floor in front of him. Alex looked around and not seeing anyone, bent and picked up the book. The book had a velvet covering, that had the words, Seeing the Past by Nebbia Futuro, written across the top.

Holding the book to his chest, he silently made his way back to the table he had chosen. He opened the cover to the first page and read:

**Most witches and wizards think that seers are only capable of seeing  future events. Alas this is not true. There are some seers, although this is very rare, that can see the past. Some say that the seers who can have been blessed by Apollo. Now this is a gift can be considered a curse. You will relive memories not your own, feel things not your own. This gift can drive even the sanest people-**

“Hey, there you are,” Neville said causing Alex to jump. “Its dinnertime.”

“Oh, thanks for coming to get me Neville,” Alex said, stuffing his things in his bag.

“What are friends for,” Neville said as he followed Alex to check out the book.

******************************

Alex sat in bed that night reading and petting Nerastro.

‘Maybe I should talk to someone about this,’ Alex thought. ‘The question is who?’


	8. A Meeting With Professor Snape

**Chapter 7**

**A Meeting With Professor Snape**

_The trees flashed by as I ran trying to get away from the terror behind me. “Mommy!” I screamed, tripping over a tree branch I hit the ground hard. Turning over I came face to face with a snarling wolf._

_Before I could react, the wolf leaned down and bit me. Screaming, I tried to get it to let go but no matter what I did nothing worked. Finally after a few moments of pain the wolf let go and with a howl took off into the forest leaving me crying on the forest floor._

_Soon the darkness came and with it more terrors._

**********************************

Alex woke up again before dawn, to find his sheets drenched in sweat. Groaning, he got up, and went to get ready. He stood in the shower and let the hot water wash over his body as he thought about what he dreamed about.

‘It had to have been a werewolf. It’s the only thing that makes sense.’

Stepping out of the shower, Alex went back into his room and got dressed.

After throwing on some clothes, Alex took a seat on the edge of his bed. “Well Nerastro, looks like I’m going to have to do some research.” Nerastro meowed in response.

Picking up, Seeing the Past, Alex settled down to read.

About half an hour later, Alex stood up and grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder as he exited and locked his room. Alex continued reading as he walked into the common room only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “You know there is a way for you to read the book without holding it in your hand.”

Alex turned around to face a tall boy with dark brown hair. “Really?” Alex asked with a smile.

The boy flashed a set of pearly whites before responding. “Yes, just point your wand at the book and say volito. Its a simple hover charm.”

“Thank you,” Alex said. “Um….whats your name?”

“Roger. Roger Davies,” the boy said holding out his hand. Alex reached out and shook it.

“Its a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alex Potter,” Alex said with a smile.

“Oh, I know who you are, Alex. And the pleasure is all mine,” Roger said bending and pressing a kiss to Alex’s hand before letting go. Roger walked away smiling.

Alex shook his head softly before walking out of the common room and down the stairs leading to the floating staircases. On his way down to the Great Hall, Alex bumped into Neville.

“Are you okay?” Neville asked putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder to steady him.

“No I didn’t sleep very well last night,” Alex said biting his bottom lip.

“I know I’m not your brother or Blaise but if you need someone to talk to I’m here for you,” Neville said with a smile. “Come on.” Neville grabbed Alex hand and started to lead him away from the Great Hall.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked.

“To the kitchen. I know you don’t want your brother to see how pale you are so I thought we could eat breakfast in there,” Neville said.

Alex smiled. “Thanks Neville.”

“No problem.”

“When we get there, there’s something I have to tell you,” Alex said, looping arms with Neville.

*****************************************

As Harry sat down at the Slytherin table, he noticed that his brother was missing from the Ravenclaws. “Blaise, have you spoken to Alex lately?” Harry asked the Italian.

“Not since yesterday’s class. Why?” Blaise asked looking up from filling his plate.

“He is missing from his table,” Harry said.

“So is Longbottom,” Draco added, as he took a sip of his drink.

“Interesting,” Harry thought out loud.

“You better be careful, Blaise,” Draco said with a chuckle. “Longbottom might take your spot as Alex’s best friend.”

“Please,” Blaise said, after swallowing his food. “Longbottom is no competition for me.”

“Don’t be so sure, Blaise,” Draco said with a smirk on his lips. Their banter was interrupted by Hedwig, who flew in and perched on top of Draco’s head, causing the other two boys to laugh.

“Oh, shut up,” Draco said, taking the letter from Hedwig and handing it to Harry. Draco fed Hedwig a piece of bacon before she flew off. Harry opened the note and read:

_Meet me in my office after your last class today. Bring Draco and Blaise._

_-Professor Snape_

“Who is it from?” Draco asked.

“It’s from Professor Snape. He says to meet him in his office after class,” Harry said.

“Well come on then,” Draco said standing up. “The quicker we get to class the quicker we can see what he wants.”

Both Blaise and Harry laughed as they stood and followed after the blond. “I don’t think time works like that Draco,” Blaise said as they made their way to their first class of the day.

**********************************

The day flew by for the three Slytherins and soon they found themselves outside of Snape’s office. Draco knocked on the door, softly as he continued to chat with Blaise and Harry. “Come in,” Severus called out through the door. The boys entered, and sat down in the chairs that was in front of Severus’s desk.

“Hello Uncle Sev,” Draco greeted.

“Hello, Draco,” Severus said as he continued his grading.

“Are we waiting on someone sir?” Blaise asked.

“I told Alex to meet us here,” Severus said looking up from his grading. “To talk.” As soon as he got that out Alex walked in with Neville following him and toting two cats. The two cats purring as Alex sat down in a seat, pulling Neville down into the seat with him. Nerastro jumped out of Alex’s arms and into Nevilles lap.

“Why are you holding Mrs. Norris?” Draco asked.

“Because, she is such a lovable cat,” Alex said, as he petted her.

“Anyways,” Severus said taking his eyes away from Alex. “Why are you here Longbottom?”

Neville stiffened at the attention as Alex answered for him. “Because I wanted him here.”

“And why is that?” Severus asked raising his eyebrows.

“Because I told him,” Alex said with a shrug as he continued to pet Mrs. Norris.

“Why did you do that?” Harry asked.

Alex looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow. “I trust him.”

Harry looked at Alex for a moment before turning his gaze to Neville. “You betray Alex’s trust and I’ll gut you.” Harry smiled a feral grin as Neville trembled in his seat. Both, Draco and Blaise, eyes widened at the threat. Severus just shook his head.

“Enough, already,” Alex said. “Why are we here?”

Severus sat back in his seat, getting into teacher mode. "We are here to talk about you Alex."

"And why is that?" Alex asked, looking down when Mrs. Norris purred loudly.

"Because we have been noticing that you haven't been sleeping well lately. Why is that?" Snape asked.

"I've been having weird dreams lately," Alex said. "Do you by chance know a person by the name of Sirius that was sent to Azkaban?"

Severus’s eyes widen at the question before he answered. “As a matter of a fact, I do. Why?”

“I had a dream about him. Did you know that he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial?” Alex asked, not looking up from petting Mrs. Norris.

“No I did not know that,” Severus said with a frown.

“He is innocent too, you know,” Alex said nonchalantly.

“As much as I don’t like the mutt, I guess I could talk to Lucius about it,” Severus said, threading his fingers through his hair. “Anything else you would like to discuss?”

“No,” Alex said standing up.

“Wait, Alex,” Harry said as Alex and Neville walked towards the door. Alex turned back around, with an eyebrow quirked. “We are here if you need us. You know that right?”

“Well, of course I do brother,” Alex said with a wide grin before pulling Neville out the room with him.

*********************************

The rest of the week passed by without a hitch. Alex didn’t have anymore dreams about the past. Harry ended up becoming the Prince of Slytherin even though everybody thought the spot would end up with Draco.

Draco knew that even if he did get the spot he would follow Harry and listen to him, so there was no reason for him the fight Harry for the spot.

**************************************

“Congratulations brother,” Alex said coming up to the Slytherins table in the library, with Neville on his heels.

“What for?” Harry asked, still scribbling away on parchment.

“Becoming Prince of Slytherin of course,” Alex said flashing the table full of first year Slytherins a smile.

“Thank you,” Harry said looking up, his mask still in place, though Alex could look in his eyes and tell that he truly meant what he said.

“What are you doing here Longbottom?” a pug-faced girl said.

“He is with me, Miss-” Alex said raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Pansy. Pansy Parkinson,” the girl sneered. “Why would you bring a stuttering fool to our table?”

Alex eyes flashed with anger for a moment before the emotion cleared and his eyes went glossy. “He is my friend, Parkinson, and I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself.”

“And who says I have to listen to you?” Pansy snapped.

Before Alex could respond, Harry’s magic snapped out at Pansy causing her to cower. “Do be quiet Pansy. Its not befitting of a Pureblood, such as yourself, to act in such a manner,” Harry said as he slowly drew his magic back in.

Alex was about to comment on how he could defend himself, when Neville tugged on his sleeve. Alex turned around to ask what he wanted when his face met a solid chest. Letting out a squeak, that he would definitely deny, he took a step back. He looked up to meet the grey eyes of Marcus Flint. “Hello Alex.”

“Hello Marcus. How are you?” Alex asked.

“Good. I apologise for bumping into you,” Marcus said with a crooked smile.

“No worries,” Alex said. Marcus waved as he continued on his way through the library.

“Never thought I’d see him in the library,” Neville whispered in his ear.

Alex chuckled and said, “Neither did I.” Alex said goodbye to the Slytherins and him and Neville made their way out of the library. Blaise watched them go with a look on his face, that no one could mistake. Jealousy.

************************

Alex was on his way to lunch when a hand shot out of an alcove and grabbed his arm, pulling him into another body. Alex ripped his arm free and turned around, to point his wand at his attacker, only to find Blaise staring at him.

“You scared me,” Alex said dropping his wand arm.

“Sorry,” Blaise apologized. “I just need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Alex asked putting his wand up.

“Are you replacing me with Neville,” Blaise blurted out, very unlike himself.

Alex scoffed and said, “No. Why would I?” Blaise couldn’t answer that. “Who put this thought in your head?”

“Draco,” Blaise said.

“Why would you listen to that prat?” Alex asked. Blaise shrugged. “Come on,” Alex said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the alcove. “Let’s go to lunch, before you start spurting out more nonsense.”

******************************

After lunch Neville and Alex were sitting at a table working on Transfiguration homework, when Harry, followed by the rest of the first year Slytherins came up to the table. “Mind if we sit here?” Harry asked.

“No, go right ahead,” Alex said, rolling up his parchment and sticking it in his bag, he grabbed another piece of parchment to start on his herbology homework, “Hey Neville, what is an Alihotsy again?”

“Its a tree, that has leaves that induce hysteria and uncontrollable laughter,” Neville answered without taking his eyes off his homework.

“It’s antidote is a treacle produced by the Glumbumble insect right?” Alex asked opening his 1000 magical herbs and fungi.

“Correct,” Neville said, his quilling scribbling furiously across the parchment.

“Hey, Alex,” Draco said.

“What?” Alex asked, looking at him.

“You have a flower floating above your head,” Draco said, causing everybody to look above his head. Alex looked up and grabbed the flower from the air.

“Its another blue rose,” Neville said, looking at Alex as he smelled the flower.

“It’s beautiful,” Alex said.

“Have you found who is sending you these flowers?” Blaise asked.

“No I haven’t,” Alex said as he sat the flower down on top of his opened book. “Oh by the way, Draco.”

Draco looked up and said, “Yes?”

“If you ever put doubts in Blaise's head again, nobody will be able to protect you from my wrath, not even my brother,” Alex said, with a feral grin. Draco gulped as Harry laughed. “Understand?” Draco nodded his head as a response.


	9. Professor Quirrell and A Visit To The Hospital Wing

**Chapter 8**

**Professor Quirrell and a Visit to the Hospital Wing**

The Slytherins had been looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts, since classes had started Monday, it was now Wednesday. The first years had heard that the DADA teacher was a stuttering fool, but that didn't stop Harry from looking forward to the class.

"Why are majority of our classes with Gryffindors?" Draco asked as they took a seat in the classroom.

Harry just shrugged as Professor Qurriell entered the room. "G-gg-good morning clas-s-s. M-m-my name is Prof-f-fessor Q-q-quirrell."

"Good morning, Professor Quirriell," said the class full of first years.

"T-t-today you will le-e-earn about--” Ouirrell began before Harry tuned him out. ‘There’s something about him,’ Harry thought, ‘but I just can’t put my finger on it.’ Harry spent the whole class focused intently on the Professor. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when Draco hit him on the shoulder.

“You can stop staring off into space now. The stuttering idiot is done,” Draco said with a smirk. Harry ignored that statement as he got up and walked out of the room. ‘I will figure out what is off about that Professor,’ Harry thought as he lead the way to the next class.

******************************************

Alex was walking down the hallway side by side with Neville, engrossed in a book when he bumped into someone. Looking up, he quickly apologized only to pause when he noticed that the person’s eyes were red, before they flashed back to a dull brown color.

“N-ooo-oo, worr--rrries,” Professor Quirrell said as he hurried on by.

“Neville,” Alex said, gaining his attention. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” Neville asked, looking up from his book about plants.

“Nothing,” Alex said shaking his head and going back to his book. Continuing on down the hallway, Alex and Neville had to stop again when they felt that their pathway was blocked. Looking up, Alex was met with identical faces, that were wearing matching identical smirks.

“Well well well,” one began. “Look what we have here, Forge.”

“First years Gred,” the other continued.

“Who seem to be”

“So engrossed”

“In books”

“That they”

“Were about to walk right on past us,” the two finished together.

Alex gave both of them a look before asking, “And you are?”

“Well, I’m Forge!” the one on the left shouted.

“And I’m Gred!” the other one said.

“What’s your real names?” Alex asked, not the least bit fazed by the twins.

The twins gave an appraising look at Alex, before the one on the left said, “I’m Fred and this is my brother George.”

“They’re Weasleys,” Neville whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Well I’m Alex and this here is my friend Neville,” Alex said after a moment.

The Weasley twins gave Alex and Neville two big smiles before saying, “We like you! Your are new little brothers.” They skipped off after that leaving two bewildered first years in their wake.

**********************************

Alex walked into Transfiguration with a minor headache that seem to increase in pain as minutes ticked by. Sitting down at a table at the front of the class, Alex laid his head down.

"Are you okay, Alex," Neville asked as he took the seat beside Alex.

"Yeah, my head just hurts," Alex said turning his head towards Neville so that he could hear him.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing after this class?" Neville asked pulling his book out of his bag.

"No, I think I'll be fine," Alex said sitting up straight in his seat and pulling out his transfiguration book. At that point Professor Mcgonagall walked in and began a lesson on the theory behind transfiguration. As the class drone on Alex body started trembling as the pain in his head got increasingly unbearable.

Neville, when he noticed, interrupted Mcgonagall’s lecture with a squeaky, "Professor! Something's wrong with Alex!"

McGonagall quickly strided to Alex who had began to sway in his seat. "Neville take him to the hospital wing," Mcgonagall ordered.

Alex slowly stood up with the help of Neville but as soon as he was on his feet, he was engulfed in blackness.

******************************************

***Vision***

_As I walked up to the house, I noticed a man sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair."This is your one warning Riddle," the man growled, "Go back to your house down the street."_

_I stood there staring at the man, not willing to turn around and go back without answers. "Who are you old man?"_

_The man growled fiercely before launching at me with a knife, which I sidestepped gracefully. The man stumbled before pivoting around and pulling out his wand. "Get off my porch Riddle, before I hurt you for what you did to my sister."_

_Making a split second decision, I pulled out my wand and pointed towards him and hissed, "Who is this Riddle you speak of?"_

_The old man looked at me shocked, before he asked, "You speak parseltongue?"_

_"Yes," I said smirking._

_The old man grunted as he fell back down into his rocking chair and leveled me with a stare before he asked,"Who are you?"_

_"That is not important old man," I snarled._

_The man glared at me for a moment before picking up a bottle that was beside his chair and taking a gulp. "Then tell me what you want and get off my porch."_

_"Tell me about Marvolo," I commanded._

_"Why do you want to know about him?"_

_"Lets say I'm doing a school project," I said with a shrug._

_The man glared at me before gaining a smirk and saying, "You’re lucky I love talking about my family history. Marvolo is dead, he died in his shack amongst his most precious artifacts." He scoffed before continuing, "He only left me the family ring, even though you can't take anything with you after you die. He was a greedy man."_

_"What about Merope.....Merope Gaunt?" I asked._

_The man took another swing of the bottle before saying, "She was my sister, she didn't follow my father’s belief that Pureblood individuals reign supreme and she is not a Gaunt....she's a Riddle. Why?"_

_"I just want to know what happened to her," I said._

_"She's dead. That man Riddle down there is at fault for it. She left her family for that man because she fell in love with him and they ended up running away together. But when he found out she was a witch he left her," the man said taking another swing of the bottle. "Nobody can ever say you can't die from a broken heart."_

_"So he hates wizards and witches," I murmured. 'So it's my fathers fault for why I'm alone.'_

_"Yes, now get off my porch," the old man grunted._

_"With pleasure," I said pointing my wand at him and casting a silent stupefy and obliviate. I took the Gaunt ring off Morfins finger before stepping off the porch and striding towards Riddle Manor with a purpose. 'Might as well pay my old man back.'_

_As soon as I reached the front door, I cast alohamora on the door to open it. Walking into the house, I made my way through the house, casting the killing curse at every person that crossed my path until I found my father. He jumped up out of his chair in his study and shouted, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"_

_I smirked coldly at him and said, "Hello father did you miss me?" I raised my wand and he took a step back. "Not so fearless now, huh, father."_

_"What do you want?" he asked._

_"Because of you, I grew up without a mother. Because of you I have nobody in my life that loves me. You are destroying me without even doing anything. So I'm gonna destroy you," I snarled._

_"No wait, please. We can work this out," he said raising an outstretched hand to me as if to stop me._

_"To late father," I said. "Time to face death."_

_"Wait-"_

_"Avada.....Kedavra!"_

******************•.•********^.^*********

Alex sat straight up, and let a scream that had the other occupants in the room holding their ears. The scream left him gasping for breath. He felt a set of arms around his body holding him from jumping up out of the bed he was in.

"Alex everything is okay," Harry said from behind him. "Just breath with me okay." Alex listened to Harry and took deep breaths, matching his breathing with Harry's.

"Mr. Potter my names is Madame Pomfrey but you can call me Poppy." a lady said coming to stand beside the bed. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"I think I can enlightened you Poppy," Headmaster said coming behind the curtain that was around my bed. "Mr. Potter here is a seer. Am I correct?"

Neither Alex nor Harry bothered to answer the question. They just stared blankly at the Headmaster.

"Well then Dumbledore, if that is the case then I know just what my patient needs to do and that is to  relax," Poppy said smiling at Alex. "I'm sure after that vision he needs to calm himself down."

"Alex, my boy, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore, my patient needs to relax, now out with ya," Poppy said, shooing the Headmaster out the door. Both Alex and Harry saw an angry gleam in Dumbledore's eyes as Poppy shut the doors in his face.

"I'll just be in my office if you need anything dear," Poppy said before she left them alone.

"What did you see Alex?" Harry asked.

Alex just shook his head slowly before he said, "Harry I need you to get Professor Snape."

Harry looked at Alex for a moment before standing and saying, "I'll go get him." Harry left the wing in a hurry leaving Alex to his visions. Alex was consistently getting visions back to back. He was having trouble telling what was reality and what was not.

Severus entered the Hospital Wing at a full sprint, banging opened the doors on his way to Alex. Poppy came out of her office anger at the loud entrance only to be distracted by Harry as Severus went to Alex. Servers sat down on the bed trying to get Alex's attention, but his glazed over eyes were looking straight through him. "Alex," Severus said softly, placing Alex's head in his hands.

"Sev," Alex said, focusing his eyes. "What's wrong with me? This has never happened before."

"Tell me what's going on," Sev said trying to keep Alex focused on him.

"My visions are coming back to back. They want stop," Alex whispered. "I keep seeing death and destruction." His eyes glazed over before he could finish what he was saying.

"Poppy," Severus said gaining her attention. "Do you have a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Yes, I do Severus. Let me get it for you," Poppy said before hurrying off to get it.

"What's going on Severus?" Harry asked, as he walked to stand beside the bed.

"I think he was poisoned," Severus said.

"By who?" Harry asked, as he brushed Alex's hair out of his face.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Severus said as Poppy came back and handed Severus the potion. Severus spelled the potion directly into Alex. "Good night, Alex."


End file.
